conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Forrestal
James Vincent Forrestal (February 15, 1892 – May 22, 1949) was the last Cabinet-level United States Secretary of the Navy and the first United States Secretary of Defense. Forrestal was privileged to classified information that was related to UFOs. It was widely rumored that he stood alone wanting to disclose government UFO information to the general public. It is suspected that his "suicide" was staged by Men in Black in a preemptive effort to shut him up. The committee's full report, regarding Forrestal's death, was held secret for 55 years and was not released until 2004.Was James Vincent Forrestall Murdered For Wanting to Release UFO Information? (2011) Breaking Forrestal Symington and Attorney General Tom Clark were feeding stories to journalist Drew Pearson, in particular that Forrestal complained of "being followed by Jews or Zionist agents." Forrestal accused Clark of having the FBI shadow him, which Clark denied. Forrestal’s agenda for disclosure eventually came to the attention of Truman and Secret Service Chief U. E. Baughman. It was decided that Forrestal was suffering from "a total psychotic breakdown." President Truman's decision to dismiss him as Defense Secretary on March 31, 1949 is said to have strained Forrestal to the breaking point, causing him to suffer a nervous breakdown. He was hospitalized (read committed) on April 2, 1949. On May 22, 1949 he was found dead on the roof of a covered walkway below the window of a kitchen across the hall from his 16th floor room at Bethesda Naval Hospital, a bathrobe sash knotted tightly around his neck. Events leading to death The Navy Corpsman told reporters that Robert Wayne Harrison, Jr. was responsible for guarding Forrestal’s room. Forrestal told Harrison that he did not want a sedative, as he intended to stay up late and read. Harrison reported Forrestal’s refusal to the psychiatrist – Raines’ assistant, Dr. Robert Deen – sleeping next door. They returned five minutes later to an empty room. Deen later claimed that Forrestal had sent Harrison out on a "brief errand." During this time, Forrestal walked to the diet kitchen across the hall, tied one end of his bathrobe cord to the radiator, the other end around his neck, removed a flimsy screen, and jumped from the 16th floor. The cord came untied, and he fell to his death after hitting part of the building on the way down. The evidence shown from scuff marks shows that Forrestal could have been struggling to escape someone trying to kill him. Containment conspiracy Consider the following "suicide" murder cases: * The death of US military scientist Frank Olson, 1953. American biological weapons expert Frank Olsen "fell" from the 10th floor of the Statler Hotel in New York City, after he had a very bad LSD trip, courtesy of the CIA, for being a suspected security risk. * The death of American journalist George Polk. A year before his death, Polk had been investigating corruption in the Greek military regime, elements of which then murdered him. The Communists were promptly blamed, while America’s intelligence and media communities knowingly went along with the charade. References Category:US government Category:Death Category:Alien-UFO Category:Cold War